


That's A Wrap

by Viktaruuu112



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Domestic Fluff, Fix-It, Fluff and Smut, I FIXED IT GUYS, Love, M/M, Movie Star AU, Sheith is engaged, Voltron is Shiro and Keith's most recent project, take my sheith offering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 22:23:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viktaruuu112/pseuds/Viktaruuu112
Summary: Movie star AU where Voltron Legendary Defender is Shiro and his fiance Keith's most recent project, and though the directors added a last minute scene, Shiro and Keith can't keep their hands off of each other.





	That's A Wrap

**Author's Note:**

> Shiro and Keith's love transcends time and space forever and ever amen.
> 
> I literally wrote this so fast I don't care if it has typos, heal with me. Take all my uwu's

"Shiro found happiness..."

The phrase seems cliche and unnecessary, but this is it... the final scene.

The wind blows Shiro's hair up away from his forehead as Curtis leans in to kiss him. It’s their third take and hopefully the last. They're all exhausted. Their kiss is sweet and brief as the sound of cheering fills their ears and then Shiro waits to hear the words he’s been waiting for: "And... cut! That's a wrap!"

Shiro and Curtis pull away from each other. Shiro smiles and wipes the corner of his mouth before raising his hand in the air to give Curtis a high five and grasps his hand to pull him in for a brief hug. 

It’s been a journey, years of working on his most recent show, and even though he didn’t think his character needed the cliche happy ending of a wedding, he still appreciates everyone’s effort in pulling together the last minute scene.

And it's not like Shiro minds kissing curtis. He’d rather be spending his time kissing Keith, but it's work. And Curtis has been nothing more than respectful. He's a really good guy.

Everyone's still cheering, but this time it's because their journey is finally over. The last scene they had to record is done, and unless the directors feel the need for another take, their work can finally be done.

Shiro turns around to Keith who's been standing behind him and the crowd laughs because they know Shiro and Keith can’t keep their hands off of each other for more than five minutes.

He ignores everyone around him and quickly picks keith up and pulls him into his arms. He lets Keith wrap his legs around his waist and surprises him with a hard kiss. Keith’s face lights up when he laughs and he rustles Shiro's hair.

"You look so damn good in a suit," Keith says low enough so no one else can hear them.

 

Shiro kisses him again before he whispers, "It'll look even better on our bedroom floor."

Shiro can hear his name being called as the wardrobe director yells at him to change out of that awfully expensive white suit before they smudge makeup all over it.

But he can’t bring himself to care, he has enough money to spare, he'll pay for it. Right now, all he can think of is Keith's mouth on his, the way Keith’s touch is doing things to him… instead of embarrassing himself by sporting an awfully undeniable erection, he turns and starts making his way to their trailer.

Everyone laughs and whistles as they walk away and Keith grins against Shiro’s mouth and lovingly holds his middle finger high as Shiro carries him across the set.

He can hear Allura’s surprised laugh as Lance probably swoops her up and runs toward their own trailer and Shiro laughs into Keith’s mouth at the possible sight of it. He doesn’t care to turn around though, the sounds from the rest of the crew tells him what he needs to know. And he’s thankful for Lance’s distraction, this way maybe no one can see the way Keith’s trying to sneak his hand into Shiro’s pants.

When they reach the trailer Shiro’s arms are aching, and It’s hard to open the door with one hand, but somehow he gets it open even though Keith is licking into his mouth and sucking Shiro's bottom lip and his body is flaring. It’s impossibly hot and the door shuts with a squeak and a thud when they’re finally inside. 

Keith’s hands make their way over Shiro’s suit, pulls it down over his shoulders after undoing the buttons and struggles to stay in Shiro’s arms as he shucks it down Shiro’s biceps. They’re breathing hard and moving too fast, Shiro knows they’re rushing, but it’s been a long day… a long few weeks actually, and all he wants is Keith’s skin pressed against his. 

“Baby,” Shiro whispers and walks Keith over to the bed, “God, I want you.”

Keith hums and grins against Shiro’s mouth, “You have me.” Keith is working on losing his own suit and throws the jacket to the ground. Shiro drops him onto the bed and pulls the shirt open so fast the buttons pop off and listens to them skatter across the room.

There’s a fire in Keith’s eyes, a desire that Shiro hasn’t seen in days and it’s much overdue. Shiro tugs at his collar and loosens the tie. Keith does the same with his own, and the dress shirt stuck to Shiro’s chest rips as he tugs at it.

Keith laughs at Shiro’s eagerness but he can’t help but pull him closer like he needs it too.

“You want me,” Keith says with an air of awe and happiness that clouds Shiro’s mind with love and a giddiness he only feels when he looks at Keith. It never fails to amaze him how beautiful he is, how smart, and lovely, and patient he is. 

Shiro smiles and leans in, crawling onto the bed and finds Keith’s mouth under his. Keith’s lips are pliant, but strong in their own right, chasing each of Shiro’s kisses with an equal passion that gushes into his veins.

Keith crawls backward onto the bed on his elbows and Shiro follows after him until Keith’s head falls back onto the pillows and he wraps his arms around Shiro’s neck, pulls him closer, licks into his mouth and moans the sweetest whispers as Shiro slowly grinds against his groin.

They break away to find each other’s eyes and Shiro grazes his thumb over the triangle scar of makeup on Keith’s cheek and smudges it.

Keith reads his mind and whispers, “We’ll clean up later…” 

Shiro bites his lip, grinning, “Much, much later.” and their mouths are together again and Keith’s reaching down in between them to unbutton their pants. Shiro’s pants are shoved down his hips, but with the angle Keith’s arms don’t reach far enough to tug them off.

Keith’s focus is totally wrecked when he pulls Shiro’s cock from his slacks and grips his hand around it, running up and down the thick shaft. Shiro moans and nudges Keith’s jaw to the side with his nose and begins a series of deep kisses on Keith’s neck.

And Keith loves it, Shiro can tell by the way his breath catches in his throat before each quiet whimper. 

He’s determined to last, but with the way that Keith is touching him, he might not stand a chance.  
Shiro pulls away and unbuttons Keith’s pants and tugs them down. Keith’s cock is freed and it’s mouthwatering the way the head is already leaking and blooming red. 

Shiro has to gulp down the desire blooming in his chest before he explodes. Keith’s face is a mess of kiss-swollen lips, red cheeks, and a smile that just won’t go away.

“You look so beautiful,” Shiro says while admiring every inch of exposed skin Keith has. 

Keith smiles and takes a deep breath, sighing, eyes falling closed with Shiro wraps his hand around Keith’s cock and moans a low sound of appreciation.

Shiro lowers himself and licks Keith’s cock slowly with purpose, tastes the pre leaking just for him and moans at the taste. He always means to tease, but he can never keep his composure. He loves the way Keith’s cock feels on his tongue and he can’t help but let his lips suck the head into his mouth and press it deeper until it’s hitting the back of his throat. 

He rolls his eyes with Keith moans for him and feels his entire body flush. Keith grips Shiro’s hair as he blows him and watches as his cock disappears into Shiro’s mouth.

The red on Keith’s face is entirely intoxicating.

Shiro multitasks and spreads Keith’s legs while keeping his tongue moving over Keith’s head. He pulls off only to kiss and suck on the inside of Keith’s thighs. Then he moves his mouth down to Keith’s hole and wastes no time before he licks over it, tasting the rim in slow, firm circles.

“Oh… Oh, fuck,” Keith whines and his legs are writhing.

Shiro moans before pulling off and quickly moving back up to kiss under Keith’s jaw. He slips his hand under the pillow and pulls a bottle of lube from underneath.

“What do you need, baby?” Shiro murmurs against Keith’s neck, “How do you want me?”

Keith lets out a breath, “I’m torn… You ruined me… I was going to bend you over and fuck you until I exhausted myself… but now all I want is your dick in my ass…” Shiro’s eyes haze and Keith runs his finger underneath Shiro’s jaw. Then Keith whispers, “Give it to me, baby.”

Shiro licks his lips and kisses Keith’s mouth again before biting his bottom lip and lets it slide from his teeth. Then he uncaps the lube and drizzles it onto his fingers and moves his hand down in between Keith’s legs. He lets his fingers massage Keith’s hole. “Who taught you how to talk like that, baby?” Shiro whispers as his first finger sinks in. “Such filthy words for a pretty mouth like yours.”

Keith’s eyes roll back and his jaw drops open when Shiro’s finger buries itself inside of him and Shiro slowly moves in and out. It’s an easy slide and Shiro has no issues letting the second finger sink in next to the first.

“You did, baby,” Keith whispers and his mouth drops open from the sensations inside of him.

Shiro groans and leans down to bite Keith’s neck, “I want you to call me ‘Sir’ right now.”

Keith whines and holds onto Shiro’s neck, he licks his lips, and a breath that sounds more like a quiet whine leaves his mouth, “Yes sir…”

Shiro hums, “That’s my boy,” and keeps his fingers moving, curls them, grazes the sweet spot inside of his fiance and watches him whine, watches Keith’s neck expose itself when his jaw raises back, head digging back into the pillow beneath him. “So perfect for me…”

“Oh, fuck… Fuck me, Sir,” Keith all but pleads as he pulls quick air repeatedly into his lungs. 

Shiro can’t believe he has this, has Keith. Even after all these years working together, it always surprises him how beautiful Keith is in his bed, anywhere actually. Everything he does, he does with talent and finesse… and a passion that draws Shiro always closer. Keith’s skin is flushed and so beautiful that Shiro finds himself lost in the love swelling in his chest. 

“Please, Sir…: Keith gulps and finds Shiro’s eyes, “Takashi…”

And that’s what breaks him, focuses Shiro to his task and he uncaps the lube again to coat himself. He sweetly kisses Keith’s neck as he presses in, drinks up the sound of Keith’s slow gasp as Shiro fully sheaths himself inside and moans when he’s completely disappeared inside of Keith’s body. 

“Fuck, I love you,” Shiro whispers and pulls out an inch and slowly pushes back in, “I love you, baby.”

“Oh,” Keith moans open mouthed, the sound coming from the back of his throat, “Shiro… I love you too.” Then Keith lets out a quiet laugh before he whispers, “You’re so fucking sappy.”

Shiro begins a slow rhythm of thrusting and marvels in the sensations he never seems to get used to. Keith’s body… it’s too good, too perfect for words. He’s honored to just be in his presence much less inside of him.

Shiro pulls his face from Keith’s neck and watches Keith’s face as he pulls in and out of him. “It’s because I love you…” Shiro balances on one hand and lets his other rest on the side of Keith’s face, “I can never get enough of you…”

“I hope you never stop trying,” Keith whispers and turns his face toward Shiro’s hand and presses a kiss to his palm.

And Shiro never will. He’ll never let this go, this perfection under his hands. As long as he lives, Shiro will never stop loving him. He’ll live and breathe and die as a man in love with Keith… He’ll spend his days looking for ways to make Keith laugh and smile, find ways to love him enough so Keith will never be left wanting. 

Keith has Shiro wrapped completely around his finger… and he wishes for it to stay this way for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Twitter if you like Sheith and horny shenanigans <3  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/RoseRoyaly/)  
> 


End file.
